


Lullaby

by Godsliltippy



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen, Tiny Tracys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 12:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14425659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godsliltippy/pseuds/Godsliltippy
Summary: Lucy sings the tinies back to sleep.





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> The song is by JJ Heller called Lullaby. I love her music!

A soft hum floated from the cracked door. The hall was dark for six in the morning as the occupants lay atop a pile of pillows. Three year old Alan snuggled into Lucy’s side, falling back to sleep. Gordon blinked tired eyes as he listened.

 

“Go to sleep little one…” her singing was light as she stroked fingers through her second youngest’s hair. “May it be peaceful…”

 

Amber eyes disappeared behind slowly drooping lashes. She kissed the top of his head as she continued.

 

“May you dream of lovely things and awake to find them real… little one.”

 

Lucy let out a silent yawn, letting her eyelids close. She continued to hum soothingly until she too was fast asleep, nightmare monsters defeated.


End file.
